One Really Late Night
by BlissfullyInsane01
Summary: The members of the STN-J are stuck in the office while the power is out...strange things happen to people when that happens...Miho::Michael, Amon::Robin, Sakaki::Dojima read and review me or suffer. (chapter 7&8, UP and RUNNIN)
1. The Lights

One really late night-----

Miho's eyes were fixed on the screen in front of her. No hunts...nothing to do. She clicked open file after file, trying so hard to find a meaningless hunt for the following day, just for something to do around the office.

She could her Michael typing behind her. The drumming of the keys was the only thing she heard on these nights she'd stay so late. It was beginning to take its toll on her ears as her temper began to rise from frustration. She looked over her shoulder.

"Michael..." Her tone was still calm even as he looked up at her "could you maybe take a break from typing?"

He let out a sigh and nodded. She smiled in appreciation then turned her back to him. His eyes remained on her back as he had nothing else to look at now. He shook his gaze away from Miho and out the barred window he'd become accustomed to looking out.

Rain was falling in sheets down the glass and occasionally, the sky would light up with the lightning crashing.

"Yes!" Miho shouted "I may have found a hunt for tomorrow!!"

Michael smiled at her tone and shook his head "Great Ms. Karasuma"

As her name left his mouth, lightning struck again...and the lights went out. The computer flicked off to a black screen and the entire STN-J office was in darkness.

"DAMN IT!" Miho shouted angrily and banged her fist on the desk.

Michael let out another sigh and stood up. He ambled around in the dark and all Miho could do was listen. The strike of a match and a small glow played with her senses. She saw Michael's face illuminated by the candle he was now holding.

"Ms. Karasuma, come and take this so I can light more"

She nodded and stood up from her chair. She'd never seen the STN-J in complete darkness so she was a bit hesitant. She kept her eyes on the light the candle made.

"Watch you're step Ms. Karasuma" Michael said kindly "There's a bunch of cords on the floor right where you are"

Miho smiled in appreciation and gingerly stepped over the cords so that she wouldn't trip. She reached for the candle that Michael was holding. Her fingers brushed his lightly as she went to take it from him.

He shivered slightly, as he hadn't really been touched by anyone in any way unless it was Zaizen teaching him a lesson. He held the candle tight as she tried to take it, just to have her hand stay there.

"Michael, you can let it go now" Miho whispered.

He snapped back into reality, or at least, partly back to it. Shaking his head, he was stunned to find that she was closing the distance between them. Miho's eyes were stuck to his and she may have not even realized it until she felt the impact of his soft lips against hers.

Her head jerked back slightly but Michael's hand caught the back of her head and pressed his lips back against hers. The grip she had on the candle and on Michael's hand tightened as her eyes closed and she gave into it.

A dull sting came to her hands as she wanted to touch him, but she just wouldn't let herself. Her head aching from lack of air, Ms. Karasuma found herself break the kiss and gasp for breath. Michael hadn't had enough and it was evident by what he did next.

He set the candle down on the table nearby and stepped closer to Miho. She knew this was unprofessional and she didn't like to be that way so she backed away from him.

"Ms. Karasuma! Watch the..." Michael tried to warn her about the cords again, but it was too late. She landed on the floor with a thud, her ankles and shoes entangled in the black computer wires. Michael looked down at her. Her skirt had come up and her thigh was showing through the darkness. Gulping back something that showed itself in his head, Michael bent down and sighed. "Are you all right Ms. Karasuma?"

Miho sighed and nodded "Yes, I'm fine..." Her eyes drifted back to his as she realized that he was indeed almost completely pinning her to the floor. Somehow, it didn't bother her. A light laugh came past her lips and she shook her head. Maybe she and Michael didn't have any sense as she'd once claimed.

Gripped by something in his heart and compelled by the somewhat awkward position, Michael found things out of his control. His hands traced up Ms. Karasuma's hips and all the way to her wrists which he pinned down above her head. It was so disrespectful and he knew it in the back of his mind, but nothing could have stopped him.

Michael pressed down hard on her wrists to keep her there and took a long glance at her face before closing his eyes and bending to nuzzle her neck. The heat from his blushing cheeks burned into Miho's chilled skin.

Feeling his lips there on her neck made Miho close her eyes and tilt her face away from him. What the hell was she letting herself get into? She'd never thought about Michael in this fashion, but apparently he'd thought of her. Was it the crushing loneliness that she knew the boy often felt?

Her eyes snapped open as she felt him nip the skin on her neck probably a little harder than he'd intended. He was getting too wrapped up in this...she had to stop him before it got way too out of hand.

"Michael..." Miho's voice was slightly broken as she talked to him. She winced as she received another nip to her neck that sent shivers up her spine "Michael stop"

He shook his head. Miho found herself stunned as she felt his tongue run up her neck. He wasn't going to listen to her. She tried again, telling him to stop, but he didn't listen. Grasping both of her wrists with just one hand, he brought the other down and ran his fingers over her cheek and down her neck all the way to the bottom of her purple blouse.

She turned away again as she felt his hand on her skin beneath the blouse. She couldn't really blame him for his actions. Locked up here for years and years and knowing that everyday he'd never be free of Zaizen's grip or the STN-J. Really though, she had to draw the line somewhere.

Prisoner or not, Michael was a man and she just couldn't let him do this because she pitied him. It wasn't right. Her heart had to be in it, or not at all.

"Michael! Stop!" she found her voice and shouted into the blackness of the office.

As her voice broke the silence, the lights flickered back on and her eyes came to rest on the boy's crushed face. Pity once again wormed into her heart and she let herself wonder if it really was a big sacrifice to just let the boy have one good memory of the STN-J in his life.

She let out a small saddened noise and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry Michael..." her voice was barely above a whisper.

He felt wounded...she'd let him get away with a lot so it puzzled him as to why she'd stopped him. Embarrassment came next into his mind and pushed down the hurt.

"Ms. Karasuma...I'm sorry I..." he trailed off and his cheeks flushed red.

She just nodded and bit her lower lip. She felt guilty for not just letting Michael do what he was going to. Now there was going to be awkwardness between them. Miho had gone off into the depths of her own mind and hadn't realized that Michael had gotten off of her until she suddenly felt cold on the floor.

Miho felt strong hands grip her shoulders and lift her up to her feet, then the feeling of his hands brushing her off. He bent down and began untangling her ankles and her shoes that were wrapped in the cords.

"Ms. Karasuma...I am so sorry" She could hear the embarrassed tears in Michael's voice as he muttered them to her.

She blinked her eyes, trying to recover from the shock to her system she'd just had to take. For some reason, she hated herself right now for stopping him. If they were going to be uncomfortable around each other now anyway, why not go all out? Miho mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts.

Michael snapped his fingers in front of her eyes to wake her out of her daze. She wouldn't come back to the land of the living. He balled his sleeve up into his fist and dragged his wrist over his eyes to rid them of their tears.

He stood there a moment, trying to get his cheeks to turn from beet to at least crimson. Miho shook her head and came out of her daze just enough to look alive, but not enough to have gained all her sense back. She looked toward Michael, feeling her pity of the poor soul rising in her and her own self loathing for stopping him.

Without so much as one warning, Miho found herself grab hold of Michael at his jaw line and force her lips to his. It was so rough that it took Michael a minute to realize just what was going on. Letting his eyes closed, Michael found himself blocking out every single sound, every other being except for Ms. Karasuma.

His hand wormed its way around her waist and pressed her as close to him as she could get. Lightning struck once again, and the power flickered off again. Unable to hear or know anything but each other, Michael didn't realize that he'd been trying to push her down, but found simply that she didn't want to fall over again.

With a sudden slam, Miho found herself plastered against the wall near the conference room with Michael so close to her that she could barely breathe and didn't really want to. His hands left her waist and ran up her body just to go down her arms and grasp her hands. Once again, she was pinned.

Michael finally disconnected his lips from hers and simply took a moment to make sure she wasn't going to pull the 'stop it Michael' card again.

"Maybe we aren't the only ones with sense in the office" Miho whispered, her voice half gone from all of this.

The boy chuckled lightly and gave her a warm smile. He let go of just one of her hands and lifted his bronze glasses off his eyes. With a small ting, they landed on the floor and before Miho knew it, he had her wrist and was pressing it to the wall.

He kissed down her neck and nudged the collar of her shirt away from her collarbone. Blocking out everything except the brunette that he had pinned to the wall, Michael didn't hear the sound of the door to the stairwell open and shut. Neither of them heard the footsteps coming ever nearer either.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed a voice that sounded all too familiar. The sound of something dropping to the floor came next.

Michael shook his focus away from Miho and looked up, annoyed at first, then completely embarrassed. The brunette he had pinned to the wall's head was tilted back with her eyes the whole way closed. Her lips moved as she muttered things to herself out of embarrassment.

"Dojima-san!" Michael shouted as he realized that indeed that was who they'd been caught by.

She'd dropped her purse and had covered her mouth in shock "Michael! What are you doing to Miho?!"

"Uh..." the boy backed up away from Ms. Karasuma and looked around the floor frantically for his glasses.

"Michael answer me!" Dojima demanded, stomping her foot in annoyance as she bent to pick her pink purse back up.

"Yurika..." Miho's voice drifted up to Dojima's ears "Why are you here so early?"

Dojima crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her pink high heel on the floor "If I would have known that you two were doing this at this hour, I would never have come in early..."

"Found em!" Michael exclaimed from the floor as he picked up his glasses and examined them carefully.

Dojima made a small noise through her nose to show she was insulted for being interrupted and glared at Michael before returning her gaze to Miho "I came in early today because the boss told me if I didn't start showing up on time, he'd call my father and tell him I was slacking off...Right! Like I need that right now?! The least thing I needed was to see you two up here making out!"

Miho narrowed her eyes and scoffed at Dojima "We weren't doing anything Dojima..." Her eyes went to Michael who was looking fairly crushed "It was just a misunderstanding"

"Yeah OK, well, knock it off. Mr. Amon is coming in soon to try and fix the power problem and convince the boss to get a back up power source" Dojima crashed into a seat and closed her eyes "We can't hunt witches by candlelight"

Michael looked away from Miho and back at his glasses. She watched as a lone tear fell to a cracked lens and her heart was ripped to shreds. The boy stood up, but kept his eyes down so that she couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Miho took a step forward, reaching out with her hand and opening her mouth to speak, but words failed her. Her hand slowly closed and came back to her side as Michael sat down at his desk again and shoved his earphones into his ears.

The incessant tapping that annoyed Miho into making him take a break was back...he sat there, typing on his computer that had gone to its battery source. She sighed and bit back the tears stinging her eyes.

"Well come on Miho!" Dojima's voice resounded in the near silence "Come back to the world"

They've all lost it

Amon let out a grumble as he was on hold once again with the electric company. He'd used his cell phone to call because apparently, the STN-J was the only building still without power. So far, he'd dealt with the pushy help desk, the hardened on site guy, and now it was the secretary that had better things to do then help him.

The light from outside helped them to at least see around the office. They at least had Michael's lap top that was running off its battery, but that would only last so long. For some reason, the members of the STN-J were acting very strange today.

Sakaki and Dojima weren't really having as many flirty fights today. Both sat kind of quiet and far away from each other. Michael and Karasuma were avoiding each other as often as they could. Every once in a while, Amon would catch a stray glance that would be from Michael to Karasuma. Whenever she'd look up to see him staring, he'd turn his gaze away and blush to a light pink.

Robin was sulking in the corner, and she had a reason to. As far as Amon knew, the other's didn't.

"Excuse me...Mr. Amon? Mr. Amon did you hang up?" The secretary's voice tore Amon out of his silent thoughts.

"No Miss I'm still here" He answered, recovering quickly.

"Ok... Well Mr. Amon, I just talked to my supervisor and he said that we'd send someone down to fix the problem" She seemed to smile as she spoke "Now, just where are you at again?"

"The STN-J, Raven's Flat" as those words spilled over Amon's lips he heard a click then the sound of the dial tone back in his ears. Letting a disgusted noise out and rolling his eyes he too hung up and shoved his cell phone back into his pocket.

He turned to face the others and once again, made it known that he disapproved of their childish behavior.

"What'd they say Mr. Amon?" Sakaki asked.

Amon brought his hand back through his hair "They asked where we were...and hung up"

"So...that means no power?" Dojima spoke up.

Amon nodded and just shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm guessing you can all go home. With no power, and no hunts to begin with, what is there to do?"

Sakaki was first to jump up "Well, it was nice hanging around" he smiled and jogged out of the office "See you guys when they turn the power back on!"

All eyes looked up as the power flickered on for a second or two and a large sound was heard before it all turned off again. They all shook their heads and returned to sulking.

Haruto's steps could be heard on the way back to the office. He leaned on the wall near the office entrance and rubbed the back of his head "Mr. Amon, the door to the stairs won't open"

Amon turned slowly and followed Sakaki to the door. He pushed in his code and the door didn't open. Narrowing his eyes a bit, Amon tried pulling on it as hard as he could. The door still didn't budge.

He sighed and walked back into the office with an annoyed look on his face "Looks like we're stuck here until they turn the power back on" he said "That sound we heard a few minutes ago was the sound of the STN-J's security system locking every single door in the building. It happens every time the power goes out when the alarm systems aren't working"

"Wait...so we're stuck here?" Robin finally spoke up.

Amon nodded "Until we get ahold of someone who will come and fix the power"

All eyes drifted to Michael who gave a small snicker and shook his head "Laptop just died. I can't research another company"

Miho let out a sigh and buried her face into her palms. They were wet with sweat and her eyes felt dry around the edges from not sleeping. The warmth of her palms eased the pain in her eyes temporarily, before she found herself rubbing her eyes as they began to itch.

She sighed and let her arms fall limp over her knees "Well what are we supposed to do?"

"Sit here" Amon said sternly "There's no use in running around in a panic"

Shaking her head, Miho stood up and walked off toward the coffee maker. There was some cold coffee in it from the other day, but it did the job. As she reached for her mug, she felt and saw a hand grasp around hers. Looking up in slight shock, she saw Michael once again.

She closed her eyes and let go of the mug. If he was going to persue her, she'd just ignore it. She found that she kind of couldn't as he put the mug down and his hands went to her shoulders.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around, hoping that no one could see this. Obviously Michael didn't care if they saw or not. She couldn't suppress a shiver as his hands ran down her arms and caught her wrists loosely. She wanted him to grip her harder, but she never would have let him know that.

Maybe it was just how tired she was, but she found herself leaning into his chest. He must have thought it was an invitation because he lowered his head and nuzzled his lips into her collarbone. Batting his face away with her hands, Karasuma leaned away from him, grabbed the mug and poured herself some coffee. A clearer message to "knock it off" has never before been sent.


	2. Temper Tantrums

**Authors Note: OO i can hardly believe it...people reviewed me. little old me! -wipes tears away- there weren't many, but i appreciated them sooo much! -huggles everyone- i love you guys. While i've got you reading my note (BWAHAHA) i figure i'll take the time to go twiddle my thumbs and think up more stuff to write. HELLA HEYA. enjoy and review please **

**--Baka-chan--**

Temper Tantrums

"JEEZ!!" Dojima let out a frustrated shout as she banged her head on the desktop nearby "Why the hell won't they turn the power back on so we can get out of here and GO ON WITH OUR LIVES?!"

By now, no one was listening to her. The first time she'd exploded like that, they'd paid some attention, but now, they just blocked her whiney voice out. Sakaki's eye was beginning to twitch because of just how long a day it had been, though it was only noon.

In the dead of summer heat, with absolutely no air conditioning and no way of opening the windows, the heat inside the office was beginning to take its toll on the Witch Hunter's minds. Sweat pouring down their faces was enough to piss them off, but starting to feel woosey on top of it? Now that was too much. Since Karasuma had taken the last of the coffee, no one was in the best mood today anyway.

Dojima gave a growl that seemed to be inhuman and almost animal like as she stood up from her chair and stomped her foot "Sakaki, Michael, Amon, turn your heads!" when their eyebrows raised in a silent inquiry of 'what the hell is she talking about?' Dojima just shook her head and turned her back to them.

As her hands gripped the bottom of her shirt and started to yank it off, the men (excluding Sakaki) gasped and turned their heads as did the women. The sound of her shirt landing on the floor was enough to tell them not to look that way again.

They heard Sakaki's laughter from behind them "Dojima come on! It's no more than what they'd see if you were wearing a bathing suite!"

This eased their minds a bit and Robin alone allowed herself to turn and look. She sighed and shrugged lightly. Just a white bra, almost like the top of a bikini. Miho's eyes strayed to the shirt that laid on the floor. Even though she was sweating, and on the verge of heat stroke, she took it off the floor and shoved it on over her blouse. She had a plan in the works to see if she could deter Michael's eyes.

Robin shook her head as she saw Dojima standing there in not but her underclothes. Though she wasn't exposing more than what could be expected on the beach or even near a pool, it was still a little odd. Yurika lifted her blonde hair off her neck and waved her hand at her skin to try and get some feeling of wind.

The youngest hunter sighed and lifted her hands up to her hair. She took out both of the red ribbons that tied up her hair and then shook it around to get the odd kinks left by the tight up-do. Robin stood up and offered one of them to Dojima who took it gratefully and pulled her hair up.

Amon had let himself look after a while...and was now beginning to wonder if there wasn't more wrong than just the power being out. He sniffed the air and shook his head. Obviously there wasn't a gas leak...so why in the world would his colleagues act like this? Was JUST the heat to blame?

Dojima let out another growl "It's so damn hot in here!" her fingers played with the top of her skirt, and Sakaki leaned forward a bit in his chair. Shaking her head and turning to walk away, Dojima didn't even notice Sakaki's interest until the sound of the chair falling and a grunt from the boy was heard.

Desperately holding back a laugh, Robin covered her mouth and her face turned beet red. Amon just rolled his eyes, and grumbled something under his breath.

"Damn chair" Sakaki mumbled as he sat the chair back up and crashed down into it.

The ever responsible Amon was silent to the others, but in his mind was going through a checklist of the things they'd need.

_Ok...food...invade Michael's stash...water...again, Michael's stash...sleeping arrangements...Robin on the couch...Dojima on the bench...Miho...hmm...maybe we could clear a desk...Michael...not sure if he sleeps...Sakaki can tough it out and sleep on a chair. _

Hearing the sound of rustling beside him shook Amon out of the la-la land of his mind. His eyes were as wide as saucers when he saw Robin peel off her large burgundy jacket and the first layer of her black dress. He shook his gaze away.

_Please don't be like Dojima, please don't be like Dojima..._

But it was too late for anyone to object. Robin yanked off the bottom layer of her black dress and was left with a white tank top like thing on her top half and her white underwear. Amon tried not to think about it as her being half naked in the presence of 3 men before he realized there was no other way to think about it. At that moment, he decided just not to think about it.

When everyone's attention was on Robin, Miho grabbed to two layers of Robin's dress and shoved them on. She figured she'd wait for more clothes to be shed before she put on the burgundy jacket.

Miho's head was beginning to hurt from all the heat going through her, and she hoped that no one would notice it... Maybe it was the heat that was making her feel like they wouldn't. Eventually, they'd see it, but she'd lie her way out of it then.

Shaking his head, Sakaki stood up and pulled off his green windbreaker. Dojima began to laugh.

"Come on Haruto! The shirt comes off!" She nudged Robin's arm to try to get her to play along. Robin just blushed horribly and looked toward the other side of the room.

Looking to Amon as if for permission, Sakaki shrugged and pulled his blue shirt off. Dojima whistled and Sakaki gave a small chuckle and shook his head. This was quickly becoming a game that Amon didn't want to be a part of. The simple fact that a bunch of teenagers were having their little fun in a place of unusual business made him want to punish them all. He blinked as he realized just how old he sounded.

"Well, who's up next?" Sakaki said with a small laugh.

Dojima looked toward Michael and pointed at him "It'd be Michael"

The boy had gotten a huge ego boost from what he'd done to Ms. Karasuma last night, though he'd never admit it. Without one second more of sweaty hesitation, his shirt was off and draped over the back of his chair.

"You people..." Amon muttered.

"Oh come on Mr. Amon. We're just trying to get cooler" Haruto said in his normal tone.

Amon turned his gaze to Robin who was tying her hair up in a ponytail with her last ribbon. Eventually, his cold gaze had swept over the entire room. Was it worth being so uncomfortable just so that he could remain professional? Die of heat stroke, or just take the damn shirt off...oh these tough decisions.

Amon sighed and pulled his long black shirt off, not bothering to unbutton it. He sat there then, arms ever crossed over his chest and glaring. In the back of his mind, he knew he looked better than the other men, but he never would have voiced that.

"Now you Miho" Dojima said, then stopped when she saw that every single article of clothing that had been shed...was now covering Miho. She looked as though she was going to go outside to play in the snow that didn't exist. "Um...Miho?"

"Ms. Karasuma, what are you doing?" Sakaki held back a laugh.

"What? Can't a woman layer up sometimes?" She asked, her voice slightly weak.

"It's over 90 degrees in here Ms. Karasuma...why would you ever want to layer up?" Michael asked innocently.

She glared over at him "You of all people should..." She trailed off and blinked slowly as the world turned to a blur and the voices faded in her ears. The office and all who dwelled within it were drowned out, by a whirl of black.


	3. Blame the Heat

"Ms. Karasuma!" Robin's voice, though quiet and soft it was, raged an assault on Miho's ears as it drove her cruelly back to consciousness. They were holding something beneath her nose that she knew was really used to bring her back. She had forgotten she even had hands until she pushed the one away that was holding the smelling salts under her nose.

A heavy daze hung in her eyes as she realized she was on the STN-J's floor. The stone was cold against her back and was almost soothing against her searing hot skin. It took a few minutes for her to realize that she wasn't covered by the layers of hot clothing she once had been and found herself exposed with nothing but her bra and her slip to hide behind.

She couldn't identify just where she was or who was around, nor did she care. She felt hands push her soaked chestnut locks out of her face and wondered just who had decided to touch her. She hoped it wasn't Michael, but in the clouded state her mind was in, she couldn't really stop whoever it was.

Feeling hands push on her back to put her into a sitting position helped Karasuma snap out of it. She realized that it was just Robin and Dojima that were near her. The two blondes were looking her over, trying to decide if she was OK.

"Miho, you really aren't right in the head" Dojima shook her head as she spoke.

The darkness of the room proved to her that either she was in the briefing room or it was dark outside. As her eyes cleared further, she realized that she was correct with both. There was a warm glow from the other room, undoubtedly from lit candles.

"Come on Ms. Karasuma, let's go join the others" Robin spoke and took Miho under her arm. Dojima took the other and both girls lifted the dazed brunette to her feet. As her numb legs began to feel again, she found herself walking into the other room.

She narrowed her eyes and listened for a moment. Was that...music she heard in the other room?

"Sakaki found batteries and a radio" Dojima spat out, must having realized Miho's confused face.

"The only station we get is an oldies station, but at least it's noise" Robin said with a kind smile toward the corner of their office in which the men were sitting. She turned her eyes away as she realized that they were still shirtless.

Candles that Michael had found were in various places of the office, but there was a large concentration in the center of a circle the men had made by sitting that way.

"I hope this works Haruto..." Michael whispered toward Sakaki.

"Trust me" Sakaki waved a hand and chuckled slightly "You telling me you never heated up pizza over candles? You just haven't lived my friend'

Each of them, excluding Amon, had a piece of frozen pizza in their hands and was holding the slices over the group of candles. The dark and dangerous man himself was just brooding in the corner, trying to act like he wasn't wanting to try the stupid stunt.

"ACK! DAMN IT!" Sakaki shouted and dropped the slice to the ground. The tips of his fingers went to his mouth and he closed his eyes.

Michael shook his head and gave a small laugh "Dumbass..."

Robin and Dojima sat Miho down on the ground in between Amon and Sakaki. She was beginning to come to her right mind and she sighed as she realized they wouldn't be getting out of here tonight.

Sakaki shook his hand and his head at the same time. "Gotta watch the flames there..." he muttered.

Michael took his slice away from the flame and shoved it into his mouth. He held his mouth open as the cheese burnt his tongue. As soon as it was cool enough to chew, he did...regretting it.

"Oh man..." His mouth was full as he spoke and then gulped down the pizza with tears in his eyes "That was a scented candle...I got the taste of pizza AND lilac at the same time"

"Someone call Ben & Jerry's...got a new flavor for 'em" Haruto said.

Robin scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out. That just sounded wrong. She let her gaze go to Amon who's eyes were focused on the flame of a candle.

_Jeez...Dark...Dangerous...Pyromaniac...What's not to love?_

"Da-da-di-ding-dong a-lang a-lang a-lang Boom bad-o da-do-ba-do-ba-ve Oh, life could be a dream, if I could take you up to paradise up above..." The radio was finally able to be heard and "Sh-Boom" was playing over the airwaves.

"If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love, life could be a dream sweetheart" It kept going.

Sakaki's eyebrow raised and his eyes drifted to Dojima. He gave her a mischievous grin in response to which, she gave a giggle.

Haruto grabbed her hand and lifted her up so that she was standing. He twirled her around and pulled her back, dancing with her to the oldie. Robin was watching with delight at the romantic sight.

Michael was in a rather good mood for some reason, so he began to snap his fingers to the up-beat song. Robin turned and smiled at him. She stood up and gripped his hand to pull him up to dance with her.

All of the twirling and laughter was making Amon want to break the radio in half, but the fact that Robin was dancing with Michael and not himself gave him an odd feeling... Jealousy perhaps? No...what was there to be jealous of?

Michael dipped Robin almost the whole way to the ground and brought her back up. The slight pink glow that came to the young girl's cheeks made the feeling sour his mood even further. He was getting agitated as he sat there with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

As the up-beat song ended, he began to feel a little less like breaking the annoying radio. Finally, a slow song...His eyes widened and he mentally smacked himself. This wouldn't make him feel any better, especially if Michael was still going to dance with Robin.

"I don't have plans and schemes, and I don't have hopes and dreams, I don't have anything...since I don't have you..." The song reached Amon's ears and made him feel slightly odder. Without so much as a warning to himself or to the others, Amon had stood up and found himself standing near Robin and Michael.

"I don't have fond desires, and I don't have happy hours, I don't have anything...Since I don't have you..."

The blonde boy stepped away from Robin and nodded to Amon. The dark brooding man took Robin's one hand in his and placed the other on her waist. She was smiling before Amon had decided it was his turn, now she just looked like a deer in the headlights.

"I don't have happiness, and I guess, I never will ever again..."

They were pressed close together and as if that didn't freak Robin out enough, he was actually dancing, not just standing there.

"When you walked out on me, in walked old misery and he's been here since then..."

Her green eyes kept drifting to Sakaki and Dojima. Yurika was leaning on his chest and his cheek was resting against hers. He had both arms in the small of her back, holding her close. Robin longed for just that simple show of affection.

Amon's eyes caught hers straying and he sighed when he saw what she really wanted. Letting go of his pride, Amon slid both his hands around her waist and held her closer. She was slightly shocked as he pulled her closer, but then decided that it wasn't half bad. She laid her head onto his chest and he craned his neck so that his cheek could rest near hers.

"I don't have love to share, and I don't have one who cares, I don't have anything...Since...I don't...have you-oo"

As the song came to its end Michael looked over to Miho and mouthed the last line to her. His eyes were so sad as they blinked, then turned away from her to look at the dancing couples that it made her want to cry. She instead, settled for a long and shaky sigh...perhaps Michael was special to her... Only time could tell her that.

Amon didn't stop dancing with Robin as the song ended. He just wanted to have an excuse to keep her here so he prayed for another slow song... Sadly, his wish wasn't granted. "I can't help myself" came on and he no longer had a reason to hold her like this.

He backed away from her, finding that she had to be pushed gently away. The ominous man looked up at Michael.

"Turn the radio off Michael..." He commanded.

The blonde haired boy did as he was told and the room fell silent. "It seems like we're stuck here for the night..." Amon started "Robin, you're sleeping on the couch, Dojima, you take the bench," The dark man looked around and found the pile of everyone's clothes in the corner "Miho, you sleep over there on the clothes, Sakaki, you get a chair..."

"Awww man!"

"...and Michael, do what you want"

**A/N: OO I had fun with that one XD!! Listening to oldies songs...-swoons- it's a wonderful thing. That chapter wasn't quite as "funny" as it was "cute" and "romantic". If you haven't heard those songs...you need to. They're good for being from the 50s. I'm an alternative rock girl, and I love them **

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed –throws roses (thorn less of course) and hands out brownies-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin... (DAMN IT!) Do not try the pizza and candles thing...ever... my friends and I tried that when we were bored. Where do you think I get these ideas? Lmao! Seriously though...DON'T.**

**Baka-chan**


	4. Night Time

Night Time---

The darkness brought a soothing chill to the office as the hunters lied quiet in their sleeping places. The only sound was of the rustling of the pile of clothes in which Miho slept...or tried to. Laying almost on the floor wasn't something she'd done since she was at least Robin's age. The woman's eyes came to rest on the youngest hunter as she laid there on the couch, dreaming in the silence.

There was no glow from candles to help her see, but then again, she should have been sleeping, not even attempting to see through the dark. From what her tired eyes could see, Robin was almost completely uncovered and on her back with one of her arms hanging off the couch. As Miho stared, she came to realize that she wasn't the only one who had decided to watch over Robin tonight.

Beside the couch, was a dark form that Karasuma knew had to be Amon. There was no doubt that it was him as he sat there in a chair, slouching with his arms hanging over his knees and his face turned to watch the young girl. He seemed to almost be sleeping until she'd stir, then he'd snap back into consciousness.

There really was no other way to describe Robin's features than "innocent" as she slept or any time for that matter. Even Miho began to feel protective towards her as the young hunter slept, never knowing there were two pairs of eyes watching over her. Karasuma froze in her "bed" as she saw Amon reach toward the girl and push some of her blonde hair out of her eyes.

Blinking slightly from the kindness in Amon's touch, Miho felt warmed in her heart just from witnessing it.

"Amon..." Robin let out a low moan of the man's name in her sleep and she rolled over onto her side.

Miho continued to observe the ominous man as he watched over the kindly, soft spoken Robin. Hoping he didn't know she was awake, Miho just couldn't tear her gaze away. She shut her eyes tightly as Amon stood up from his chair and took a minute to cover Robin back up. She heard his bare feet on the floor as he walked slowly away.

"Get some sleep Ms. Karasuma..." his deep voice came back to her.

Her eyes opened in shock. He had known she was watching... maybe he just didn't care. He had to know that Miho would never tell anyone about this, she wasn't one to gossip. Smiling slightly, Miho closed her eyes again and nuzzled her face into one of the shirts on the top. It smelled like Michael did and for some reason, it made her smile more.

As silence once again flooded onto Ms. Karasuma's ears, she found her eyes begin to shut. She had the warmth of the clothes, the scent of Michael, and the security in knowing Amon was up and watching out for them all. Sleep began to cover Miho.

On the verge of unconsciousness, Miho didn't even at first realize that there was an arm embracing her around her middle unti she felt someone lay right up next to her. She could feel hot skin on her bare back...so she knew it had to be one of the males. Gathering up the courage at first, Miho soon found herself turning over to see just who it was.

"Michael..." She whispered with a hushed edge on her voice "What are you doing?"

He lifted himself up just a bit and winced slightly when he thought that she really didn't want him there. Shaking his head, he started to get up and would have, if Miho's hand hadn't caught his arm and held him there.

"I asked what you were doing..." She put a hand behind his neck and lowered his head until she could press her lips to his "I didn't tell you to leave"

He let himself smile as he put his arm up near her and put his hand under her shoulder then kissed her again. Miho almost laughed as she realized that the kiss tasted like lilac and pizza at the same time, but soon it didn't matter. She was lost to the sensations that overwhelmed her. The kiss he'd placed on her lasted for so long, she found her lungs begging for air. Miho ignored the pain in her chest and her body eventually didn't know the air it longed for.

She felt herself take in a harsh breath through her nose as she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Michael! Miho!" The sound of her struggled breath must have awakened the others and it was evident by the disgusted yelp from Dojima.

Sakaki squinted and sat up in the chair he slept in. His eyes drifted to Dojima and he shook his head "Let them alone Dojima".

"I can't let that alone! That's just..."

"Dojima..." Amon's voice broke the long string of whiney words from Yurika's mouth "That's enough."

Robin was awake by now and she'd sat up. Her green eyes had settled on Amon. For some reason, she liked how he took charge of situations. She turned her head as she heard an exasperated sigh come from Michael. The blonde boy let go of Miho and just walked away into the breifing room. Miho was left there in the clothing pile...wondering just why she was wishing he hadn't left.

"All of you, shut the hell up and go to sleep" Sakaki directed in his best Amon tone before he leaned his head over in the chair and shut his eyes again. Any more nights like this, and he swore he'd just come in shooting some day.

**A/N: Short chapter, yes i know, but trust me, the next chapter will be longer. There's just not much they could all have done at night that would have kept me at the PG rating :) **

**Disclaimer: I -sniff- a pathetic soul -gets a tissue- do not own Witch Hunter Robin -breaks down into tears- Bandai owns our Witch Hunters...**

**To: GoddessOfTheFlames-- thanks :) i'm glad you like it and..why the hell not, i'll keep up the good work**

**To: AnimeReviewer790-- AWW! you're a cutie. -hands her a black rose- that one's got thorns...watch out XX. I'm glad you're smart enough not to try the pizza and candles thing...smart child.**

**To: Amon's Angel of the Darkness-- Ok, check this out...I've read your story "Alone" and my dear, your reviews mean a lot to me because i think you're such a great author...plus it's nice to know that someone else was bored enough to try the pizza and candles thing lmao!!**

**To:PomegranateQueen-- it brought a tear to my eyes...but then again, i had the music BLASTING while i was writing it so that helped the tear-age...the downside? Sh-Boom is now stuck in my head...and it will never come out!!**

**I love you guys -gives lolli-pops-...I'm a stranger with candy, come here children.**

**-Baka chan-**


	5. Another Day

**Author's Note: gomen gomen gomen gomen!! I am soo sorry that this took soooooo long! School and such, you know, the stuff of everyday life. Well that's all i got to say! Enjoy!!**

"The world is ending! Repent and save your soul!" crazed individuals hanging around outside the STN-J weren't all that rare, but when there was no other noise to block out their rants, everyone could hear it.

Dojima hadn't stopped listening to this man in the 2 hours he'd been screaming the same phrase over and over. She was sitting less than lady like in one of the chairs in the office and lazily fanning herself with a paper she'd found in a file. It was probably important, but she didn't really care.

"9 am...psycho's still at it...it's 80 degrees in the office...and we're still stuck here" She grumbled.

"The world is ending!!"

Dojima slammed her hands down onto the armrests of the chair and stood up angrily. She stepped up onto the window sill and held the bars.

"Oh man, here we go..." Sakaki covered his ears.

"_Your _world's gonna end if you don't shut up!" She screeched and rattled the bars.

He must have heard her because after that, there was no noise from the street. Haruto couldn't take his eyes off her as he uncupped his hands from his ears. In nothing but her underclothes, with blonde hair soaked and falling down her back.

Dojima leapt down from the sill and flopped down into the chair. Her eyes drifted up slowly to meet Amon's death glare. They didn't need her freaking out every chance she got. The black acrimonious gaze soon turned away to something Amon thought was much more important...Robin.

She was by herself as she normally was, sitting at her work station and looking off into space. She had her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. It was a welcomed change from her "handlebars".

The dark haired man squinted somewhat as he stared at her. Was she sleeping? He'd never seen anyone sit that still before. Her head wasn't drooping and her eyes were wide open...

"Robin?" His deep voice shook her out of her dream-like state and she jumped, turning quickly to look at who had called her name.

Her fingers were wrapped tightly around the back of her chair as she stared at him like a child who'd just been punished. He winced slightly at the unease he caused just by saying her name. Amon was tempted to look away, but soon found that her eyes were searching for his.

"What is it?" She asked in her usual benevolent tone that called his eyes up to meet hers.

Silence prevailed over the small chatter in the office. Staring into the cold and hardened eyes that Robin seemed drawn to, she couldn't help but want to see more than the blackness there. She felt her heart beat faster and faster. How much of this could she take?

"Robin..." She heard him once again. His voice seemed to echo in her ears. It seemed almost like she'd fallen into a dream until she saw him dart out of his chair and over to her. It all went so fast, like an attack almost. Amon had been in such a rush to get to her that he'd fallen to his knees and had a hand on either side of the seat cushion upon which Robin sat to keep himself from falling farther.

His face landed in her lap, causing her to blush madly and cover her face with her hands. A muffled growl came from Amon before he pushed himself up with the hands on either side of Robin's hips.

"Sorry..." Was all he could say as he kept his eyes on the ground, hiding the shade of pink that now colored his cheeks.

Robin pulled her fingers apart so that she could look around. Thankfully no one had seen it. She let her hands slide down away from her face. She sighed and shook her head before taking Amon's chin between her thumb and forefinger and tilting his head back to look at him.

The blush on his cheeks almost made her want to laugh, but she kept it under control. Something happened then that she'd always remember. Amon's hands were suddenly felt on her skin and she was pulled closer to him. Instinctively, she bowed her head so that Amon's lips were right in line with hers.

She was on a roll! Nothing could screw this up! Her eyes shut as she felt a small tickling brush of lips on her own. No, nothing could ruin this...well...almost nothing.

If it hadn't been for the sudden SPLASH that echoed throughout the office, Amon wouldn't have pulled away and she would have kissed him. The man's head was turned away from her and looking over toward Chief Kosaka's desk. She sighed and looked up, wishing then that she hadn't.

"Dojima what are you doing?!" Sakaki shouted toward the young woman.

They all watched as Dojima threw the empty water bottle to the side then grabbed another. The cap came open and in seconds, she had dumped it on her head as she had the other. The men stared wide eyed. Dojima...wet...that just said "fun" to them.

Miho shot a glance at Robin and they both rolled their eyes. "Yurika you give women a bad name" Ms. Karasuma growled.

Dojima turned around and gave Karasuma a kind smile with her eyes closed "I'm not the one sweating now am I?"

"She's got a point Ms. Karasuma" came the voices of the men. Their voices were monotone and as if they were watching TV and had been asked a question.

Miho sighed and buried her face into one of her palms "You guys are pigs"

"Somehow I think they don't mind right now" Robin whispered and pushed Amon away from her chair.

Amon was shaken out of his daze and he turned back to face the youngest hunter in the STN-J. Her eyes were disapproving, almost angry. She closed them and stood up, walking lightly over to Miho.

Dojima giggled and held up her hand in a peace sign "Take lessons ladies, all you have to do is pour some water on your head and these guys are smitten"

Michael and Sakaki blushed, turning their heads away and smiling sheepishly.

"You know, none of us would stare if one of you guys just poured water on yourself! That's why men and women are different. Men are pigs, and women have manners" Miho continued.

"We're not pigs!" Sakaki defended himself.

"Oink Oink!" Robin teased, pushing her nose up with her finger.

The boy stood up and walked over to the chief's desk. He reached down into the cooler under the desk and pulled out a bottle of their water. "I'll prove that you all would stare if a guy did this"

Sakaki opened the bottle and dumped it over his head...fairly lackluster. Robin tilted an eyebrow and Miho rolled her eyes. Yurika busted out into laughter and fell to her knees.

"Does nothing for me!" She squealed through laughter.

"Way to waste water guys..." Amon grumbled.

Sakaki chuckled and shook his head, letting his eyes drift to the empty bottle. His eyes brightened as he got an idea.

"Hey! Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?!"


	6. Spin the Bottle

Amon's back stiffened as he heard the suggestion of "Spin the Bottle". Where they children? A game like that was only for teenagers that had someone in mind that they wanted to kiss. He scowled at the thought of relying on a bottle to determine whom one would be pressing their lips to. An adult as he was, he liked to think that he had enough guts to just come out and smooch someone without fear.

His eyes drifted to Robin who seemed uneasy at the suggestion, but not unwilling to play. That shut him up. If he really was an adult as his age and form said, why couldn't he just up and do whatever he felt like to Robin? He labeled himself as a hypocrite before nodding his head at Sakaki.

The boy smiled and placed the bottle on the floor before sitting down near it. The others joined him in a circle on the cold floor. Though Juvenile it was, they couldn't seem to clear their heads long enough to see that fact.

"I suppose Mr. Amon will be just watching?" Sakaki questioned, shooting a glance at the brooding man who had taken a seat nearby.

He answered the boy with only a nod and grumbled to himself about just how much the heat must have been affecting their thought. Then again, they were teenagers for the most part, so it was kind of to be expected.

Dojima let out a long sigh and rested her elbow upon her thigh then cradled her cheek in her palm. "Are we going to play or what?" She moaned, blinking her eyes lazily and without zeal.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Sakaki grumbled, placing his hand atop the bottle and giving it a good spin. The water bottle spun for a long time and came to rest upon Dojima.

_Phew, at least it wasn't Michael..._ He thought with a laugh as he leaned across the circle toward Dojima. Robin had to look away as he kissed her, the sight of it still grossed her out a bit, especially when Haruto and Yurika began to get too wrapped up in it.

Amon's eyes lifted and he let out a sigh "Sakaki, Dojima...that's enough"

Dojima stopped dead and pulled away quickly with a blush coming to her cheeks. Sakaki sat back and rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed in embarrassment. "Heh, sorry Mr. Amon"

Dojima looked at the bottle, wondering if it was her turn or not. She looked up at Haruto who nodded to her. That was good enough for her! She placed a delicate hand on the bottle and gave it a weak spin.

"Round and round she goes..." Dojima whispered "Where it stops, hell if I know"

Mortified eyes turned as the bottle came to rest on none other than Ms. Karasuma. Dojima's cheeks turned pink and she hid her eyes behind her hands. Michael and Sakaki cracked up laughing as Miho's eyes got bigger than saucers. Amon looked up just a bit, wanting to see if she'd do it or not.

"Come on you guys! Don't make me do this!" Dojima whined and was met by a glare from Miho "No offence Ms. Karasuma..."

"Dojima, it's the game! You gotta do it!" Sakaki persisted.

Yurika let out a low whine and leaned across the circle toward Miho. The men had begun to lean toward them for a better view. Dojima shut her eyes tight and...gave Miho a simple peck on the cheek.

Sakaki fell forward with a grunt and disappointed moans came from both Michael and Amon. Dojima sat back with her eyes closed in a smile.

"No one specified where I had to kiss her now did they?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it" Sakaki once again grumbled and peeled himself off the floor.

Miho winced as she looked at the bottle. It was just a game...no feelings involved. If she landed on Michael, she'd just shut up and deal. Easier said than done, but hey, it was something to do.

She gave it a spin and of course, thanks to that bitch that is fate, the tip of the bottle stopped on Michael. She didn't want to show that she was nervous, or that she'd willed the bottle to go that way, but the slight shaking that came to her body and the gleam in her eyes said it all.

Michael was beside her so she turned sheepish eyes to him. His then turned on her and he chuckled with the awkwardness of it. She couldn't stand it much longer. The tension and the things brewing in the back of her mind were getting to be too much.

She let out a sigh and smiled at Michael before she leaned close to him and was met with a slightly rough impact of his lips on hers. She felt his hand touch her cheek and warm it even more than it already was. However long the kiss lasted, she didn't know, all she knew was that she was lost to this boy and that she'd never be able to come back.

It almost felt wrong to her as she wanted to beg for more of this. Asking that much of him seemed so out of reach but not an outrageous request.

"Miho! Michael!" Dojima's voice called them back to the stuffy office.

The blonde's sickened face seemed to only push up the insecurities of just how this would affect them in the minds of their colleagues as they backed away from each other. Michael sighed and shook his head.

"I give my turn to Robin, I don't want to play anymore" He sounded like a 5-year-old, but no one was really paying attention anyway.

The youngest hunter gulped and her eyes widened "Me?"

"Yeah Robin" Sakaki said with a smile "Come on, it's no big deal"

_From what I just saw with those two it's a pretty big deal... _

Hesitantly, she reached forward and spun the bottle. It spun...and spun...then finally stopped on...

**MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM evil aren't I?!**


	7. Spinning,Spinning,Spinning

The feeling that she'd just been kneed in the gut came over Robin as the bottle came to stop on...Sakaki! She winced, but tried to make it invisible to the others who had begun to giggle slightly. Her eyes met Dojima's who seemed to have a death glare that was 5 times more fierce than Amon's when it came to her boyfriend.

Sakaki simply sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know what to do right now. He'd seen the glare that Dojima was giving Robin only once before...and being cussed out, then smacked many many times with Dojima's heavy purse was enough to make him behave from then on.

Jealousy was creeping into Amon...something had breached his defenses and it was leaking into his heart. A silent and almost invisible enemy to normal humans, Amon could hear it screaming at the top of it's lungs and could see it all too clear. He looked around for something...anything to distract the others and stop this game. What could he do?

Sitting up, Amon finally decided on the perfect intervention... "Game over" he said in a booming voice that made the others half expect him to say 'insert another coin to continue'.

"Come on Mr. Amon!" Sakaki whined and was met by Dojima's death glare.

"Robin is too young for this kind of game..." He said.

The youngest hunter looked up at him. She seemed angry, yet thankful at the same time as she glared at him. As he returned the gaze she simply sighed and nodded before hanging her head to look at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Can't you find anything better to do?" Amon asked the others.

There was silence, but the air almost seemed to stir as the members of the STN-J began to use their tired and hot minds. Sakaki snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" he stood up and grabbed some of the candles and the radio from off the desks, "Look, we've got the radio, we've got candles, so why not just dance again like we did last night?"

"Nah, it's been done" Dojima objected, letting herself fall backwards onto the floor.

"What about trying to find a way out of here?" Miho spoke up.

"Ooh! I know! Truth or Dare!" Dojima squealed, proving that no one was listening to Miho.

"No way! Robin's too young to play" Sakaki shot a glare at Robin who just hung her head in shame.

"What about finding away out of this hell hole?" Miho persisted, her tone getting louder.

"I know, let's make some more pizza Michael style..."

"damn it... LET'S JUST FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS PLACE BEFORE I GO INSANE!!" Miho screeched.

Silence came over the office and even Amon blinked in shock. Miho's eye twitched as someone muttered 'too late' under their breath. It had only really occurred to Amon that they should have been looking for a way out since day 1. They were running low on food and water (thanks Dojima and Sakaki -.-) and they needed to get out.

The cell phones were dead, the laptop was too, the windows were barred, the doors were locked...how could they ever even hope to get out? Amon sighed and looked out the barred window.

"It's getting dark...everyone get to bed...we have a big day tomorrow" Amon's tone was unusually, even sarcastically, cheery as he said this.

Within a few moments, the others had gone back to their sleeping places and Amon was left to sit near Kosaka's desk. He sighed and sat back in his chair, slouching and letting his head fall back.

Robin's eyes peeked out slightly from around the corner of the wall as she sat on her knees upon the little green couch. She lowered her gaze from the ominous man before sitting down the rest of the way on the couch.


	8. Fire

Taking his seat by the little green couch, Amon found his mind drifting more than normal. Robin's eyes were closed as he sat there so he assumed that she was sleeping. He could hear Karasuma's easy breathing behind him, so this time he knew she was out. Michael was with Miho there on the pile of clothes and he was sighing in his sleep. Sakaki and Dojima were out in the other area, both somehow crammed onto the red bench near the broken coffee maker.

Amon sighed as he still watched his partner. It amazed him that he had basically taken account of all his colleagues. He hoped that he didn't care but his actions were proving otherwise. It was his nature to protect the things important to him no matter what the cost and apparently, through the slow amble of time, he'd found himself caring about the others and pushing it all down.

Robin let out a sigh as she laid there and he snapped out of thought to look as though there was something wrong. His eyes were softer when they came to rest upon her when he knew that no one else was looking.

"Ms. Karasuma..." Amon heard Michael's voice from behind and pretended not to notice it.

"M-Michael? What is it?" He heard her tired voice come back to him and then the rustle of the clothes as she turned to face him.

Amon knew in his mind just what was coming and it was making him want to eavesdrop further.

"I love you Ms. Karasuma..."

Amon let a smile crack his lips. He kept his eyes on Robin as he heard Michael say that to Miho. The ominous man blinked as he saw the flicker of green from Robin's eyes as she opened them.

"Michael..." Miho started, but was cut off suddenly. Amon assumed that he'd kissed her though he dared not look.

He was too busy looking at Robin at the moment. Stunned that she'd caught him there and even more shocked that she hadn't screamed, he sat there looking stupid. Amon wanted to hide, to run away and not look at Robin ever again, but he just couldn't tear his gaze away.

Robin sighed and turned over so that her back was facing him. He knew that her eyes were still open because the light of the passing cars make light sparkles on them.

"Why do you keep torturing me?" She whispered as she laid there, possibly hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

He lowered his head and rubbed his palms together. He had no intention of torturing her except when he was mean to stop the crush she had on him. Making her hate him was the right approach as far as he could see, but love can fade so easily into hate and vice versa that he was beginning to question his theory.

Was he really to fight fire with fire? No one could explain this to him and he really didn't want the help. Amon stood up and crossed the room, (stepping over Miho and Michael along the way) and came to stand at the barred window.

He'd never noticed the view before from the 5th floor of Raven's Flat. The city looked like it was burning... He looked down at his feet and pressed his palms to the sill, leaning on it. The candles were burning around him as he stood there, the moon beating onto his pale skin.

Amon just barely noticed the slight squeak of the little green couch and the sound of small feet on the office floor. It wasn't until he felt two slim and light fingers tap his shoulder that he turned to see who it was.

He just stared at her as she stood there, obviously uncomfortable as she fidgeted somewhat.

"What is it Robin?" he asked, his tone icy as usual.

"Amon, do you hate me?" Her tone was so childlike that he couldn't help but let out a sigh as she asked him. It was a genuine and sincere question...she truly wanted to know. As if it hadn't been laid out flat for her? He set it up to make it seem like he hated her...maybe it wasn't as obvious as it seemed.

As he stood there, watching the lights from passing cars illuminate her pale skin, he really didn't want to say 'Yes I do' or 'No I don't'. Silence...yes that was the right thing. Just stay silent and she'll go away. After a long time of absolutely no sound, Robin bit her lower lip.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked quietly, "Do you hate me?'

The look of slight hope in Robin's eyes made him realize that being silent wasn't going to cut it. He sighed and grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly.

"I don't hate you Robin" he said soberly.

He had just said that he didn't hate her, not that he liked her or anything, just that he didn't despise her. She gave a small smile, though she was uncomfortable with the grip he had on her shoulders.

"That's all I wanted to know..." she whispered and stepped back, away from his grip.

Standing there, feeling slightly strange, Amon let out a sigh as he looked down at his hands. He shook his head and let them fall back to his sides. Amon looked to his side at one of the candles nearby and closed his eyes.

Why did everything he liked involve fire?


End file.
